


Robstar One/Twoshots

by Megaprimo1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaprimo1/pseuds/Megaprimo1
Summary: A series of non-continuous Robstar one or twoshots. This ship is my favorite, possibly of all time.





	1. Keyword: Couch

Dick Grayson groggily awoke around midnight, the previous day’s work having exhausted him. The work required of an anti-metahuman officer was fathomless. He was using his vigilante training to help the police handle the villains that the officers couldn't. He was mainly recon and aerial support, which suited his girlfriend just fine. Princess Koriand’r, now a top model, always fretted over the slightest wound that he suffered. Tonight was their first date in a while, and they were both happy for the chance to really talk, without their jobs getting in the way. As he walked from his room to the kitchen, he heard the crickets perform a dismal dirge mourning his docked paycheck. He stumbled over to the dryer and pulled out a clean shirt. He realised halfway out the door that he forgot pants, and while Star wouldn’t mind seeing him in just his boxers, the restaurant he reserved might. He ran back inside and pulled on a pair of black slacks and grabbed a navy blue blazer and a red bow tie as he left. He crossed the hall to Kori’s apartment. He knocked on the door twice and entered. There, sprawled on the couch in a pair of his pyjama bottoms and a yoga bra, was Kori, drooling on a couch cushion. He gently shook her shoulder, gingerly avoiding her bra strap, which was immature, but justified if you’ve ever seen Kori freak out at anyone. She eventually allowed herself to be roused, and stumbled into her room, where she got undressed, and then sleepily insisted that he help her put on her skirt and blouse. After a lot of coffee and haggling, Richard got Kori out the door.  
The heroic pair slumped on the couch, tired from an exhausting day of outdoing each other with displays of affection. After being banned from multiple restaurants, losing their memberships to the local theme park, and getting into no less than eight bar fights, they had called it quits. They flopped on Kori’s couch and snuggled up under a blanket. Rather than sit around bored, Richard put on the TV, and began surfing through movies. As Dick began put on a romantic comedy, Kori climbed on top of his chest and cradled his face in her hands. He blushed and began wriggling out of her grip, noticing for the first time that she had stolen the remote. “Cheater.” He muttered. "You should know by now that I always get my way," Starfire purred. "Through love, cheating, or whatever I must use. Speaking of which, do I really have to work to get you to take your pants off?"


	2. Conflicts of the heart

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

The words rang hollow in the ears of Princess Koriand'r. Her boyfriend, Dick Grayson, died saving the world. She hadn’t even said goodbye. On her planet, an honorable warrior’s burial was customary. But there was no body. Only a pile of ashes that swiftly blew away.

DICK  
Away. Dick Grayson needed to get away. He was an international spy, infiltrating enemy countries, breaking hearts and skulls alike. But he was done. As of tonight, Richard Grayson had quit Spyral. He was going home. 

STARFIRE  
Home. A year after Richard’s death, this three-room flat was as close to home as she knew. Florida was a long ways from Gotham, and that was how she liked it. Far from the reminders of what she had lost. 

DICK  
Lost. This was what Dick felt standing in the Batcave. Bruce sat disapprovingly in his chair, Damian at his side. Tim Drake hadn’t gotten the ‘disapproving’ memo, and was baking a “welcome back” feast. Jason Todd walked in and the rage on his face was indescribable. He stormed up and punched Dick in the mouth as hard as he could. Dick wasn’t even surprised. He was furious. Anger didn’t even describe it. Why didn’t they think of what he has sacrificed to save all of them? Maybe Barbara would understand. 

STARFIRE  
Understand. Something her former teammates couldn’t do, apparently. They had stopped calling today. It was bad when they didn’t. It was worse when they did. This particular weekend, a rainy one, had Starfire curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and a hard rock channel on the radio. Kori felt empty. Fighting villains had helped take her mind off of it, but the dark thoughts always returned. There was a ring at the doorbell. If she had one more Jehovah’s Witness at the door, she was going to burn them until any trace of them was gone.

DICK  
Gone. The place for Dick Grayson in Barbara Gordon’s heart was gone. She had moved on, after waiting a long enough period as to not hurt his feelings. She was now dating Luke Fox, the new Batwing. As hard as it was, he moved on, and was ready to greet the woman he really loved. The last name on Dick’s list was Koriand’r. They hadn’t dated for quite some time, although his love for her had never died. So here he was, with a bunch of roses, in the rain.

STARFIRE  
Rain. It pattered on the roof, a staccato beat so persistent it almost drowned out the doorbell’s chime as the princess stomped down the hallway. Who would come to her house at this time of night?

DICK  
Night. It consumed all. Happiness. Light. The rain only made this setting more depressing. The once-respected superheroine Starfire was living alone in Miami. Just as he started to turn away in resignation, the door opened. Kori didn’t recognize him, and immediately started screaming. “For the last time, I do not need pity flowers!” Dick said “Kori, these aren’t out of pity, they’re a ‘hello’.” “It’s me, Princess. It’s Dick.”

STARFIRE  
Dick. Whoever this impostor was, her certainly was one. Daring to pretend to be the one she loved. He had the same face, the same body. But the eyes were too sad, the smile to stiff. Richards was always bright-eyed, happy, and open. Seeing this person, standing where Dick could have stood if he was alive made her very angry. If this person felt like impersonating him, she felt like beating him violently into the dirt.

DICK  
Dirt. In a split second, that was what his face was brutally smashed against. He looked up at her, saw her holding her battle staff. He saw a look in her eyes usually reserved for enemies. Maybe coming hadn't been such a good idea. He pulled an escrima stick out of his sleeve, and sighed. “Just like old times. Shall we dance, milady?”

STARFIRE.  
Milady. One of Dick’s old nicknames for her. Whoever this person was, he had studied well. They mustn’t be allowed to desecrate the name Grayson. She missed him too much to cope with, and this worthless piece of filth dared to come near her. So this imposter couldn’t simply be defeated. They would have to die.

DICK  
Die. Dick was sure that in a few brief moments, he would be dead. There was no stopping Kori alone, especially when she was angry. So he put down his weapons and awaited the final blow. He deserved it, after all. After what he did to her. Dick realized that now. But the blow didn’t come. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes.

STARFIRE  
Eyes. That was how she could tell. They eyes. The fear. The surprise. The last time she had seen that was when she had regained consciousness after being thought dead. His expression had turned relieved, happy. Not this time. His sadness didn’t go away. That tortured fear. This was her boyfriend. And seeing him so depressed and lonely almost made her forget to be mad. Almost.

DICK  
Almost. He had almost died. But she had stopped. Why? There was confusion in her eyes, and her mouth was slightly agape, like she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. Finally, she said five simple words. And these words broke him worse than any bullet or punch. “How could you leave me?” 

STARFIRE  
Me. He was perfect for me. And then he was gone. And how could she not feel bad? What reason did she have to not feel horrible, after the love of her life died? So the words came out, and she didn’t regret them. But as she said them, she saw his face crumple in. Not literally, but his expression was one of complete sadness, and brokenness. So she broke. She did the obvious thing. She scooped him up in her arms and flew him in the house, to the comfort and warmth.


End file.
